Accidentally Unwanted
by Ginnydabomb1996
Summary: Rated M, Alvon - Alvin was separated from his brothers thanks to an uncontrollable, romantic urge towards Simon. Years go by, but Alvin never forgets his brothers or what Simon meant to him... especially when the two meet again as teenagers.
1. Separation

**Hey people! **

**So for those worried about Spring 3, let me just address that (skip paragraph if already read or this doesn't mean anything to you haha): I'm out of ideas for that book to continue, I'm not sure why, the inspiration is just not happening, I guess... I'm not going to say "I give up" because I'm fairly sure that I'll come back to it one day, but for now I'm sorry to say I don't have a clue when I'll continue it.**

**In saying that, it's taken me a while to figure out if I wanted to do this or not, but I think I do, so - I write like crazy, guys, like all the time, there is not a minute going by where there isn't a Word document open on my laptop with an Alvon story in progress. There are over 200 stories on my laptop, none of which are completed, but a lot of them I'm willing to share with you guys... so I was encouraged by SawyerSeville to just post some. None of them will be complete, but some will have decent chapter lengths and story progressions, and I just really wanted you guys to know that I'm dedicated to writing, it's literally a matter of which story I'm inspired to write, or start writing. **

**So, this is one of several stories I'll be posting over today and tomorrow, one with a couple chapters, too. It's a slight alternate-universe, other than that, it's 80's styled and rated M ONLY because of the incest thing. There's no sex in this just yet.**

**Anyways, here's hoping it's not too awkward!**

**(C) Bagdasarian Productions**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dave felt so conflicted, as he kneeled down to say his last goodbye to the six-year-old tyke, his wide sapphire eyes would never be forgotten, the way he hung on to that red cap would remain a fond memory, and something that pained the adult to know he wouldn't see again, at least not for a very long time.

'Be good to Marsha, Alvin.' Dave said in a reluctant tone. 'Do as she says… always do your best… and _never_ let go of your confidence…' He brought the young hybrid boy into a hug, trying to stop feeling so ashamed to have to give him up.

'This is a real goodbye, isn't it..?' Alvin murmured, clinging tighter to someone he had hoped would eventually become a proper father for him.

Dave nodded against Alvin's shoulder. 'I just don't know what else to do…'

Alvin's eyes were built up in tears immediately. _This is my fault…_ he thought in shame and guilt, burying his face into Dave's shirt. 'I'm sorry… I did try… I just can't help it…' he choked a sob.

'Shh, I know,' Dave promised, rubbing the young boy's back. 'I'm sorry, too… I want you to be happy, but…' he sighed and closed his eyes. 'You're in human society now… and I know that wasn't your choice… but that's just the way it is…'

'I'm g-gonna m-miss you…' Alvin whimpered.

Dave could only nod and hold Alvin firmly. He strained to convince himself that this wasn't as upsetting as it was. He had tried, after all.

It started almost as soon as the young chipmunks were discovered on Dave's doorstep. After the whole issue with the landlord not allowing "pets", and Sy (Dave's manager) hearing the boys' singing "Witch Doctor" and giving him a much larger salary; the four could settle down and become a real family.

But two days after all this commotion, Dave had brought Roxanne back for a second lunch date in the newly refurbished house. When Dave had gone to check on his boys, he found something quite disturbing happening between the eldest two toddlers. At first he'd passed it off as a family kiss – he didn't know how their mother had raised them up until that point, after all – but the way they held each other was disturbing to any civilised human.

When Dave saw it happening again every next few days, he knew he needed to tell someone about it, to gain advice.

Before he could go to a professional, the boys' kindergarten teacher had come to Dave expressing her worry about the same problem. Dave was embarrassed, of course, but the teacher insisted it had only happened once. When she learned Dave's continual worry, she offered to help, admitting her – however brief – training in child psychology.

She suggested keeping the two apart for a while, and Dave tried doing it himself, but it proved impossible. Soon, he got quite desperate and asked the teacher to take Alvin in, for a month maximum, and he would be returned at the end of the month.

It didn't work.

They tried for two months, with still no progress.

Dave had moved house, now, to Castillo Avenue, and Alvin was spending more time with his previous kindergarten teacher, Marsha, than he was at home, but it still didn't make any difference. When Alvin and Simon were five, they started to understand Dave's distress. When Alvin would return, the two would try and could-shoulder each other, throw some insults, pretend to hate.

The attempts were poor, but Dave started to have faith in knowing the two were understanding that their actions – and evidently, feelings – were wrong.

The six-month period was meant to be the fail-safe. They had been stationary, three months away, three days with Dave, repeat.

Now that Alvin and Simon were six, their meeting after the six months was more optimistic than ever. They were civil and polite at first, mostly silent towards each other. When one felt tempted, they would start the insults. More temptation, more fighting. The cycle kept going on and on.

Dave couldn't stand the arguments. He eventually spoke up, chiding the shouting.

Low and behold, an hour or two later, the brothers were found kissing again. It seemed they'd only just began, because they kept uttering apologies between kisses before Dave broke them up with a single, disappointed call of their names.

And that was it. The final slip-up. The last chance.

Alvin wasn't even allowed to say goodbye to Simon, just ushered out with a hug to Theodore and allowed a long goodbye to Dave. Simon tried to reason with Dave, insisting they could try again, they could make it work, it might not be so bad – but for their own good, Dave couldn't risk it. He loved the boys too much to have something like this outcast them from society.

Soon after Alvin had finally let go of Dave, and Marsha helped him into her car for the final time to drive away from Castillo Avenue, Dave found a huge flaw in letting Alvin go.

By the next day, Dave was making a plan to continue the music career his boys had started. Of course, they couldn't hold concerts, and Simon and Theodore could never again know who the singer was at the forefront of the band… it seemed ridiculous and hopeless, but Dave was certain it would work.

You see, despite being there since birth, Simon and Theodore had barely seen Alvin their whole lives. The six-month period when Alvin was away was like a memory-wipe for a five-year-old going on six. Theodore was only four going on five. When Alvin came back, the three barely recognised the other.

Even Simon, who put it all down to a stubborn bond between he and Alvin which set off their feelings. In fact, seeing Alvin less and less had made him seem more like a distant relative than his twin. It made the urges he felt seem more okay.

Yet again, it was strangely easy for the youngsters to forget about Alvin. They were too old for kindergarten, now, so didn't see Marsha anymore to remind them. It seemed everything about Alvin was wiped from existence, as if he was an imaginary friend that the two kids had made up together, once.

On the other side of the city, Alvin found the opposite occurring. He missed his brothers like crazy. He didn't like being alone, and knowing he would always be alone. Marsha was wonderful, but she was busy and her friends remained mothers with very young kids, too young for a growing boy.

Alvin's only true delight occurred once a month, when Dave would bring him songs he could sing. Alvin wasn't allowed to talk about or ask about his brothers, but spending time with his good-natured and quirky old father-figure was something Alvin always looked forward to.

Especially since he got to hear Simon and Theodore's voices progressing and maturing over the years. Alvin made sure to make Dave proud each month, learning a vast variety of instruments and begging to be taught how to write music.

When Alvin was eight, Dave bought him his own guitar. When he was nine, Dave bought him a mic and recording software. When he was ten, Alvin received notation software. Soon enough, the young boy – along with Marsha's continual support – could work on his own songs while he waited for Dave to see him each month.

Sometimes twice a month, but Alvin knew that wasn't for business purposes – it wasn't even to see him. It was glaringly obvious to Alvin that Dave was attracted to Marsha. The young boy giggled to himself whenever Dave would say something remotely cheesy hinting the affection, and Marsha wouldn't pick up on the terrible flirting attempt.

Alvin liked to think that Dave and Marsha would be married, one day, and then Alvin could see his little brothers again, the family would be reunited completely.

He fantasised about it, his most pleasant dreams were vivid with the longing that came with the thought of it.

Unfortunately, his dream ran into a dead-end.

After a few too many dates, both Dave and Marsha agreed it was for the best if they didn't keep seeing each other. They would jeopardise the whole point of the separation, and Alvin was horrified and disbelieving to know that they were thinking that way.

Soon enough, Alvin saw less and less of Dave. He was lucky if it was once every two months. New technology meant they could continue their career impersonally; Alvin's skills of writing music meant Dave wasn't constantly needing to feed him songs to sing. When an album was released, the wait was the longest. Alvin went by six months without hearing from Dave. He took up sports as a hobby to channel his boundless energy, immersed himself in every aspect of art that he could (although admitted defeat on painting), and generally learned to stop hoping that his life would go back to having a full family.

* * *

**Random idea is random - it'll have the next chapter up sometime within the next few days (it's pre-written, I promise)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Finding You

**Next up, much longer, but also the last section I have on this story :/**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A sixteen-year-old Alvin Seville was both fearful and looking forward to this… new school concept. He'd whined and begged for a very long time for Marsha to get him out of the school system he'd been in since grade one. He wanted change. He had no true friends anyway, only jocks he tried to impress to keep popular.

It had taken Marsha a long time to finally agree, and another year more for her to find him a new school that was "suitable". That meant a good Music base, and an even better sports program.

'Time to make an entrance…' Alvin smoothed out his cherry-red jeans. 'And make all the girls swoon…' He grinned and winked once at his reflection before starting out of his room, grabbing his schoolbag with a bounce, giving Marsha a quick hug and call of "goodbye" on his way past the kitchen, grabbing his lunch, and brisking out the door with that winning smile in place and ready to go.

'Clyde C. Crashcup, you'd better make room…' He murmured confidently as he stepped onto the bus.

He couldn't wait to start making himself known again.

'New kid, huh?'

Alvin whirled around in relief to find a boy about his age approaching him. Evidently, his bus got here a bit too late, because there was no one around. He _had_ spent a lot of the time talking to the ladies at the Student Services office, so maybe this was his own fault.

'Yeah,' Alvin nodded with a casual shrug. 'Underestimated how long it takes for a guy to get his timetable.' He held a hand out as the kid got close. 'My name's Alvin.'

'Scott.' The boy returned, taking his hand. 'What grade are you in?'

Alvin took a second to remind himself he wasn't in ninth anymore. 'Tenth.' He stated.

Scott smiled. 'Same.'

'Thank goodness.' Alvin chuckled. 'I guess my luck is already working.' He waved a hand passively. 'Not counting the fact that the school was deserted when I got out of the office.' He swung his bag around and dropped it on the ground before kneeling beside it. He quickly took out his timetable and scanned it, then grinned up at Scott. 'Gym first.' He stated.

'Yeah, me too…' Scott admitted reluctantly.

Alvin raised a brow and stood, hitching his bag up again. 'Are you… skipping?' He mused.

Scott flushed a little. 'Not really, I mean… I'm just not the most fit person in the school, that's all.' He offered a smile. 'I have really bad Asthma. Walk up a hill? Nope.' He chuckled. 'I swear my parents pay more for Ventolins than school fees.'

'So… what, they let you wander around for the whole class?' Alvin asked curiously.

'Of course not…' Scott shook his head. 'I just… do. They don't notice I'm gone, especially because I keep doing it.'

Alvin pursed his lips. 'Well, do you mind showing me where the gym is? P.E is one of the only subjects I'm good at.' He chuckled.

Scott smiled. 'Yeah, it's just down there. Big building with a 'G' on it somewhere.'

'Thanks!' Alvin said excitedly, and started down the path. 'Hey, where will you be at lunch?'

'You won't miss me, the grounds behind the cafeteria have everyone from our year in them!' Scott returned gladly. He could tell Alvin was going to be a popular guy, so had no worries against him sitting with he and his friends.

**A**

'Sorry, sir.' Alvin was saying as he greeted his Gym teacher. 'The office was getting all mixed up with my enrolment.' He tried a smile.

The teacher, Mr Evans, frowned for a moment before gesturing to the class, who were doing stretches. 'Well, you're not too late. Get some stretches done, then Ricky's going to lead a warm-up jog.'

Alvin nodded. 'Sounds good. Thank you.' He smiled and meandered over to the bunch of students, claiming a portion of the wall and warming up the way he was taught, ignoring the students who were stretching in sync.

Soon enough, a kid with sandy-brown hair got going, leading a few people around the gym, making others slowly begin to tag behind.

Alvin grinned and finished stretching leisurely. He'd catch up.

Jogging on the spot for a moment, Alvin started after the pack. He smiled at the roughhousing occurring up ahead, people pushing each other to make this jog more fun, and he found himself catching up with ease.

He had his eye on shooting past a burly guy near the front, and started to speed up, his attention and gaze solely on his target.

Unfortunately, the roughhousing backfired on his plan, one of the kids misjudged their push and knocked the other into a scrawny looking young boy, who lost his footing and started to fall.

Alvin crashed right into him, ending up spun-around in front of the kid and housing what he knew would be serious bruises on his lower back in the morning. He rubbed his head to clear the dizziness for a moment, before raising his sapphire gaze to the poor guy who would have been kicked or kneed in the back during the launch.

'I'm sorry,' he said, gingerly shifting up to a kneel in front of the boy. 'You okay?'

'Sure…' the boy nodded to the ground once before looking up.

Their eyes met, and Alvin felt a sharp shiver run through his body from head to toe. He'd seen those eyes before. Even though they were obscured by large glasses halfway off the boy's face, those hazardous grey eyes seemed so familiar.

Alvin stared a while longer, watching as the boy righted his glasses and returned Alvin's curious gaze with just as much intrigue.

'Do I know you?' He asked.

Alvin slowly shook his head. 'I don't think so…' he snapped himself out of the trance and stood slowly, offering his hand. 'I hope I didn't… fracture your spine or something…'

He shook his head and took Alvin's hand thankfully, standing and steadying himself. 'No, I've had worse in this class…' he smiled slightly. 'Co-ordination and I never seem to get along.'

'Well, that wasn't your fault,' Alvin insisted. 'A-and I should have been watching where I was going…'

'It's okay.' The boy smiled again, clearly slightly embarrassed. 'I'm sorry for ruining your warm-up. You seemed pretty eager.'

Alvin chuckled nervously. 'Well, I like sports.' He shrugged. 'My name's Alvin.' He held out his hand again.

The boy looked more intrigued than before. 'Alvin…' he repeated in a murmur. 'I swear I've heard that name before… I mean, it's not exactly common…' He pursed his lips before shrugging and taking Alvin's hand to shake. 'I'm Simon.'

_Oh my god –_ Alvin felt his eyes go wide, and he blinked in shock. _He can't… he can't be, Marsha wouldn't send me to the same school as…_ 'Simon.' He shook his head. 'I-I knew someone…' he bit his lip. 'Of course, it's not an uncommon name, but…'

Simon let go of Alvin. 'I guess we must have crossed paths once.' He offered with a shrug. 'Uh… thanks for not killing me.' He smiled.

Alvin tore his eyes away. 'No problem.' He nodded with a passive smile, and started after the crowd of joggers, his mind buzzing with uncertainty.

If that was in fact Simon Seville, his twin brother, the one Alvin had been separated from… if that was true, Alvin knew he ought not to start a friendship. Who knew if that stupid urge would come back? Maybe Marsha had sent him here to test them again? One last chance – this time Alvin was determined not to blow it.

He felt a little cruel, actually, when he ignored Simon for the rest of the lesson. The day. At lunch Alvin went straight to Scott, who had a bunch of friends around him, most of them looked like they were the jocks of the school and Alvin mentally praised himself for having good judgement when he met Scott.

Alvin found that Scott was a lot like him. He faked the friendly chat, faked the laughter with the other guys. After a while, those guys faded off to go do something, and Alvin could get down to snooping.

'Hey, question:' he began casually, turning and leaning back against the lunch table. 'Who's that kid?' He pointed to where he'd spotted Simon before.

'Simon?' Scott guessed. 'Nerd. Don't go there.'

Alvin looked back at Scott. 'Are you sure?' He checked. 'He just seems a bit clumsy to me.'

Scott shrugged. 'Yeah, he's not your average stereotype. People try to pick on him, and he can make them regret it without touching them, he's really well-spoken I guess. Knows how to stand up for himself. But yeah, I mean, the glasses?' Scott scoffed lightly. 'Always reading textbooks, gets A's in every subject – except Gym of course – nah, he's condemned to be a… less popular member of the year.'

'Huh…' Alvin frowned slightly. 'So, is his last name Seville?' He continued.

'Yep.' Scott nodded. Alvin felt his heart skip another beat, and Scott went on. 'I suppose it makes sense that he's so stubborn, 'cause his little brother used to get teased every day, too, and someone needed to stand up for him.'

Alvin felt compassion rather than nerves, now. He missed Theodore. He just wanted to go over there and hug them, apologise for not being the big brother he was meant to be. 'They sound like a sad family…' he said softly.

Scott shrugged. 'Well, all I know is that they're adopted, and they're rich. But their dad doesn't give them much money, so they're not spoilt.'

'Dave…' Alvin breathed, his expression more pained, now. He hadn't seen Dave in a _very_ long time, and definitely missed him. 'Uh,' he stood, shaking his head, 'sorry, I just need the bathroom.' He said quickly, before making his way back to the main building.

He soon realised he had no idea where he was going and walked a little slower, inconspicuously checking the sides of the building.

'Hey,'

Alvin spun on the spot instinctively, meeting a grey-eyed calculating gaze for the second time that day. He felt the chill again, stronger now that he was sure, and had to remind himself to breathe.

Simon had his hands on his waist with a brow raised. 'You look a little lost.' He tilted his head. 'Tired of the "popular" table so soon?'

'No,' Alvin said in a more defensive voice than he'd meant to, and he calmed himself down. 'I-I was just looking for the bathroom…'

'Okay,' Simon shrugged, 'you might be surprised to learn that it's inside the building rather than out.' He smiled falsely. 'But of course you won't be listening to me, will you? I'm surprised you managed a sentence.'

Alvin had never felt so unprepared, Simon's words were biting, drenched in sarcasm, nothing at all like that morning. 'What's with the sudden hostility?' He asked, now meaning the defensive tone. 'I'm sorry for tripping over you this morning –'

Simon chuckled this tiny, sarcastic and condescending laugh that was making Alvin's cheeks go red. 'Of course you _were_, weren't you, Alvin? But then the rumours went along, you learned the ways of the school, you joined the jerks over there, and suddenly I was the least appealing person on the grounds, wasn't I?'

'Hey, that's not why I was ignoring you.' Alvin folded his arms. 'I was confused as to where I'd seen you last. I didn't know how I was meant to treat you.'

'Mmkay.' Simon nodded evenly. 'So the fact that I'm scrawny, uncoordinated and have glasses, doesn't in the least bit make you worry about your popularity?'

Alvin allowed himself to scan Simon, a brow raising slowly. 'Actually, I'd say you're a bit attractive.' He shrugged, feeling his heartbeat quicken. He wondered if Simon still felt their bond. He knew he did.

Simon looked a little taken aback, a blush started to make its way over his cheeks. 'Y-you won't get popular saying that kind of thing… to other boys…' he stated.

'Sorry, it slipped,' Alvin insisted quickly. 'Um, could I know the secret location of the bathroom now?'

'Oh,' Simon quickly nodded. 'Yeah, follow me.' He offered, and started off.

Alvin followed him with a persistent blush on his cheeks, both from Simon's words making him feel flustered, and from how he kept admiring the body in front of him. Far from the young, little child Alvin vaguely remembered, Simon had grown just slightly taller than Alvin, slim but not bony, and absolutely fascinating. Alvin wanted to know everything about Simon, what had happened over the past ten years, and he only wanted to hear it from him, because that boy's sophisticated, smooth and low voice was enough to make Alvin weak at the knees.

Simon stopped in the hall and motioned to the door. 'Just here.' He presented.

'Thanks.' Alvin nodded to him and started to go in.

'Wait,' Simon caught his arm, letting go quickly when Alvin turned with slight shock. 'Alvin…' he whispered it. 'Are you homosexual..?'

Alvin felt a crimson blush spill over his cheeks. He'd never really thought about it, always flirted with girls. _I mean, I know I have a homosexual background with him… but… isn't that something different..? Incest… not gay, it's just incest…_ 'I-it's complicated.' He decided.

Simon bit his lip. 'Me too.' He said, almost too quick and too soft to hear, and he turned and left quickly, before Alvin could see his blush spreading.

'Wow…' Alvin stared after Simon until the younger boy disappeared. _Ten years and we're both subconsciously in the same place… and he doesn't even remember me…_

Alvin turned and finally moved inside the bathroom, his blush still in place. _Well, I mean, it's hard to stop it now… he's __**really**__ attractive… those eyes – just wow – his voice…_ Alvin closed his eyes and leaned against the door in guilty contentment. _Best part is… he doesn't even seem like my brother now… more like a past romance that ended in tragedy… both hearts still yearning…_ he smiled to himself shyly. _Dave would've been better off keeping us together once we started fighting… now I don't feel any relation…_

His eyes blinked open as he got an idea. _I know! I'll bring him home one day – he won't know who Marsha is, but she'll know him after I introduce them, and then Marsha will see that I can't be blamed for it anymore! She'll see how attractive he is, she'll see how we seem to always find each other and stick to each other – she'll see that it's not some indescribable nuisance, now: I can control myself, and so can he. We can be together, and hide it!_

_Forever…_ Alvin reminded himself, but shook his head before the thought depressed him, and went to the sink to calm himself down.

**A**

'So I met a boy today,' Alvin began while he placed his dinner down and waited for Marsha to join him.

'Well, I was hoping it wasn't an all-girl's school.' Marsha commented teasingly before coming into the dining room. 'Alvin, you make it sound like he's the only guy there.'

Alvin blushed and kept his gaze averted. 'Actually, I was hinting at the fact that I felt attracted to him.' He tried to be passive, but the silence that came after was worrying.

Marsha set herself down gently, frowning slightly. 'I don't understand, Alvin,' she shook her head. 'Have you been attracted to boys before?'

'Yeah,' Alvin shrugged. 'You know that, a… a long time ago.' He blushed darker.

'Alvin.' Marsha said in warning. 'You know you're not meant to talk about that…' she pursed her lips awkwardly. 'I was hoping you'd forgotten…' she admitted reluctantly.

Alvin met her gaze. 'When you're taken from your brothers, it's hard to forget.' He pointed out.

Marsha looked down in guilt. 'I'm sorry…' she said gently, and Alvin stood reassuringly.

'No, Marsha, I didn't mean – I know it wasn't your decision –' he sighed and crossed the short table to her. 'I don't regret having you as a mom.' He promised. 'I just… sometimes wonder what it would have been like to stay with Dave…'

'I know, Alvin…' Marsha looked up at him. 'A-and you're older now… I… I would love it if Dave let you have another chance to see your brothers… but… he's just too worried…'

Alvin pulled Marsha into a brief embrace. 'I know…' he said simply, pulling back and meandering back to his seat.

Marsha watched him carefully. 'Do you think about your brothers often?' She asked curiously and sympathetically.

'Let's just say they're a part of me.' Alvin relayed. 'And a reminder is never far off.'

'So…' Marsha smiled encouragingly. 'You met a boy?'

Alvin smiled slightly and looked up at Marsha shyly. 'Yeah…' he quickly re-evaluated his plan. 'H-his name is… Scott.'

**A**

'Simon?' Alvin piped up the next day when the two paired up in Biology. Scott wasn't in this class, so Alvin could spend time with Simon without worrying about approval.

The bespectacled boy nodded to Alvin. 'What is it?'

Alvin bit his lip. 'Did you tell your dad about me?'

Simon stopped what he was doing and frowned. 'Actually… I didn't.' He turned to Alvin apologetically. 'The thought completely crossed my mind.'

'No, that's good,' Alvin promised. 'I-I was thinking… that whenever it was that we "crossed paths" before, might have been a really sour meeting for our parents. I'm adopted too, see,' he continued. 'And my mother used to go on and on about this guy she was dating – David? – and it –'

'David?' Simon repeated, turning to Alvin properly. 'That's him: that's my dad. We just call him "Dave".'

Alvin pretended to be shocked, snapping his fingers. 'That's it! Apparently she really loved him, and he felt the same, but they had to split for some reason.'

Simon turned back to the experiment set-up. 'Wow… so… so our parents must have – at one stage – introduced us.'

'Must have.' Alvin agreed. 'A-and I think bringing up my name might be hard for your dad to handle…' he pursed his lips. 'I kinda sorta told my mom that your name was Scott…'

'Scott?' Simon repeated with an amused frown. 'You told your mom I was cool and popular?'

Alvin shrugged. 'No, I just switched the names. Told her how clumsy you are,' he chuckled at Simon's fake offence.

Simon pretended to scoff. 'Well, then, I'll just have to tell Dave I met some arrogant jock who kicked me in the back.'

'Don't cross the line, Si.' Alvin chuckled.

'Si?' Simon turned to Alvin with an amused interrogating look. 'Who says you get to give me a nickname?'

Alvin blushed bright red. 'I-I didn't – I'm sorry, I just – it just –'

'It just slipped out, again?' Simon guessed knowingly, and laughed lightly. 'It's okay, you can call me "Si". We're… we're friends, aren't we?'

'Yeah, of course,' Alvin smiled shyly.

Simon grinned. 'Shall I call you "Al"?'

Alvin cringed slightly. 'No, no nicknames for me.' He declined. 'All of them are too generic – my name is unique, but "Al"? There're too many names that that could refer to.'

'I'll think of one.' Simon promised. 'Something just for you.'

_He's hitting on me… I swear he is…_ 'I think I'd like that.' Alvin returned with a charming smile.

'Um…' Simon's tone was more thoughtful, now, and he kept his voice low. 'H-have you ever had a boyfriend before?'

Alvin blinked. _Forward…_ he thought, feeling his heartbeat quicken. 'No, l-like I said, it's complicated.' He quickly tried to explain. 'I was attracted to a boy a long time ago, but… uh, but when he left… the school, I went on to girls.'

Simon blushed a little. 'Oh…' he tilted his head. 'So, it's like you're not completely gay… you go for whoever you really like.'

'I guess so, yeah.' Alvin nodded. 'But I've never had a girlfriend, either.' He added.

'Seriously?' Simon scanned Alvin, who blushed self-consciously. 'You're the most charming, eye-catching, attractive person I've ever met.'

Alvin felt his heart skip beats, his mind swooning at the compliment. 'Thanks…' he breathed, looking away to try and gather his thoughts, trying to stop the wide smile from overtaking his lips. 'I flirt with girls a lot, so I guess I leave the trail of broken hearts behind me…'

Simon watched Alvin in admiration. 'At least you don't commit unless you're sure you want to.' He looked down and bit his lip before continuing. 'I've never been with someone, either, that way…'

'You have got to be joking,' Alvin rolled his eyes with a scoff. 'You're only saying that to make me feel better…' he glanced at Simon's confused expression. 'If a guy like you can't make someone head-over-heels, then I've got no hope.'

'Look who's trying to make me feel better.' Simon countered. 'Let's just both agree that we find each other attractive.'

Alvin smirked at Simon. 'You know, you could have just told me.' He chuckled. 'I don't mind.'

Simon countered the smirk with his own. 'I did just tell you.' He pointed out. 'And something you should know about me is that I never intend to do things the easy way.'

'Sounds like you lead a wild life.' Alvin teased.

'Mm. It's pretty exciting.' Simon returned with slight sarcasm. 'Hey, have you heard the rumours that I spend most of my time in a basement, yet?'

Alvin frowned in distaste. 'Who would believe something like that?'

Simon chuckled. 'It's true.' He grinned amusedly at Alvin, who bit his lip shyly, before explaining. 'I spend my time inventing.' He continued. 'It's like drawing or sports, it's my hobby. So before anyone else can make it sound like I'm a hermit, now you know the actual story.'

'People really don't like you here, do they?' Alvin realised.

'It's not that,' Simon promised. 'The most "popular" guys think I'm a threat because I don't take any of their bullying, I don't fold over like the other kids.' He smiled confidently. 'So they spread rumours, knowing that I don't care enough to disprove them, and if I do publically try and disprove them, then those jerks know that they've won.' He smiled gently at Alvin knowingly. 'It's all about strategy, patience and logic. Unless you're instantly popular, you need to know how to get on in an environment like this.'

Alvin raised his eyebrows and smiled. 'Well I'm impressed.' He nodded once. 'You're a bit of a genius.'

Simon blushed. 'That's not the usual word the others use for "smart"…'

'Well aren't you lucky that I'm not like the others.' Alvin said reassuringly.

'No, you're certainly not.'

* * *

**Yep so this is the last chapter for now, sorry guys!**


End file.
